Fire Alarm
by qualls1
Summary: Eli talks Clare into pulling the fire alarm. They hide in the vents but things don't go quite as planned. First Degrassi ONE-SHOT for me! Eclare! Love love love! Okay, that's a little retarded.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: never will I ever own this.

_start

"Do it."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, just do it."

"No…I…I can't."

"No one's watching just get it over with."

Clare stared at the fire alarm for a few more seconds before turning to look at Eli. He smirked an gestured towards the alarm. "You know you want to." She grimaced. "What are the awards?" she asked, suddenly changing her mood. He bit his lip for a moment before saying, "You get to cut classes."

"True… but…" she looked back at it. He sighed and grabbed her hand before placing it on the fire alarm. "Just don't freak out." He told her and then he pulled downwards. Clare let out a squeak before Eli dragged her down the halls of Degrassi in a full on sprint.

She began to laugh as they entered the gym, watching as teachers lined students up against the walls. He smirked before saying, "I told you you'd love it." She nodded, "Thanks for pulling my hand away before the ink could get me. He laughed and pointed to the security cams, "And for taping up the lens." She sighed. He smiled, "And you're welcome."

"So what do you want to do while they hunt down the culprit?" she asked him with a smirk of her own. He shrugged, "We both have gym, don't we?" she thought it over and nodded before asking, "I never see you-"

"I sleep in the vents." He answered nonchalantly. There was a quick moment of silence to where she finally laughed and said, "Can I join?" he raised his eyebrows and then turned to the window to look out again. It looked like one of the teachers was dragging out a chair that was on fire. "Well crap…." He muttered. She looked out and laughed again, "You've got to be kidding me! No trouble for me."

"Right, well the bell's about to ring, might as well go ahead and go." She stared at him for one more moment. Would he try to make a move while they were in the vents? No, Eli wasn't like that. He'd ask first at least. He was just that type. "Guess so." She smiled.

They jogged over to the locker rooms, opening the door and stepping in. "Wait, you go in the girls locker room?" Clare asked, her voice shrill. He chuckled once and said, "Sometimes." Okay, maybe he would make a move.

He pushed the top vent up, and it let out immediately. "Very criminal…" she murmured from below, only getting a short scoff and an echoed, "And someone just pulled the fire alarm." He had her beat there.

"Okay, fine, but how do I-"suddenly, his hand reached down to grab her own, causing her to blush as he leveled their faces. "Don't worry, I'll get up there first, then I'll help you. I won't drop you or anything either." She smiled a small smile and looked down at her shoes. "K."

He, even though she couldn't see it at the time, smiled as well and pulled himself up. When she turned back, he had his hand waiting once more. She took it, of course, and he helped her up into the vents. It was rather spacious up there, with cold air streaming through. "Awesome…" she murmured as he put the vent cap back on.

The girls door opened and closed and voices flooded. Suddenly, Clare realized something. "_Have you been watching us get dressed?_" she asked, her voice demanding even in a whisper. He gave her a hurt look, "_No_,_ I haven't. I'm normally asleep by now._" He hissed back. She felt a little bad, being a hypocrite to him, so she said, "_Yea, I believe you, I'm sorry._", sincerely. His smile told her that everything was alright once more. They watched as the girls entered, first Ally, then Holly J., then Jenna, and the others.

As Ally began to take her shirt off, Clare snapped a hand over Eli's eyes. He smirked and sighed, "_Fine_".

"Have you guys seen Clare? She was at lunch talking with Eli then she kinda disappeared." Murmurs went through the crowd as she said this before Jenna spoke up, "I bet she's the one who pulled the alarm. She's been hanging around that Goth freak… I bet she's making out with him right now." She made an _oooo! _at the end. Ally grew angry, "Don't act like you know her Jenna!"

Up in the vents, there was an awkward feeling of silence as Clare realized what had just been said. Jenna and a lot of the other girls thought she and Eli were… oh no. Holly J. nodded and said, "Sorry, but it's true, Eli is around her all the time. They talk all the time. They are together all the time. Put the pieces together people." Ally, still defending her friend, said, "Neither of you get it, Clare is Eli's English partner! They HAVE to be together all the time."

Another awkward moment for the two people hiding in the vents. Ally went back to getting dressed as did the other girls until they all left. "Well that was… weird." Eli murmured from his position in the vent. "Yeah!" Clare laughed a bit. "Totally weird!"

"You think that they got a point, though?" he asked. She blushed again, "What do you mean?" she asked. He sat up more. "That we are together a lot… and other stuff." She blinked once before backing up some. The spacious vent turned into a confined little torture room.

"No, I think that we're just good friends."

"Wanna try?" He asked, serious. She blushed bright scarlet.

"How?"

"Kiss me."

Her body and mind froze. He wanted her to… kiss… him? She shook the thought away. "Why?"

He shrugged, "Just to try it. If nothing happens, then we never do it again." He had a pretty good point… but she couldn't do it! He was him and she was her! She just couldn't. Then again, she couldn't deny some points of attraction. She took a deep breath and sat across from him. "Okay… but only once… unless… you know." She muttered. He smiled, "Unless what?" he asked just to taunt her. She grunted, "We like it."

"Unless you like."

"No, we."

"Nah, I'll like either way."

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what, Clare?" he asked his eyes glimmering. She was flattered, to say the least. "Okay… well…" she didn't know how to start. But luckily, he did.

He used his left hand to brush a stray strand of her golden hair out of the way. "You've always had pretty eyes." The comment was out of the clear blue, but it was enough to make her shiver into his touch to her cheek.

She became aware that his lips were mere inches from hers, causing her to stiffen. Okay, this was it, if she didn't like it, she didn't have to do it again.

His hand went around to softly pull her forward. Their lips met with little rough housing. As soon as it happened, her mind buzzed and her ears ringed. Warmth flooded her and made her toes curl as she kissed back. Everything in the world she knew turned upside down and made three flips as she grabbed his jacket collar to pull him in more. He let out a small groan of need as she did so, not expecting her to be so willing at first. Out of the chaos in her mind, she managed to think if this was him making a move on her or not. But it was a move she wasn't about to oppose to. He began to push them back. Soon her back hit the cold floor of the vent and he was on top of her, stilling kissing the life out of her. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, wanting an entrance. So of course, she let him in. He studied her mouth carefully, not wanting to scare her into never doing this again. But she moaned and slid her tongue in as well, so he wasn't complaining.

"CLARE?" Ally's yell came fast and unexpected. He pulled away, a trail of her spit clinging to their lips as he did so. One word floated into Clare's mind. CRAP.

"Is that Eli that you're making out with? Why didn't you tell me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

OMG all the reviews! Thanks so much! I've made this JUST FOR YOU GUYS! I might just Fire Alarm 2 with more than just one chapter! So enjoy! So many explanation marks!

_start Eli's POV

"Talk, like, now!" Ally hissed excitedly. I was watching them hiss at each other, feeling extremely out of place. One, I was in the girl's locker room with two girls. Two, he'd just kissed one of them. And Three, he'd never really experienced a Mini-fight with two chicks.

"Talk about what?"Clare asked through a sigh. _Hot._ **(Just so you guys know, I've never written in a guy's perspective, so this is difficult for me to catch his idea on Clare. Moreover, Eli has only been in two shows of Degrassi.) **Ally shook her head. "When did you guys start… doing… what you were doing!" She asked, her voice getting louder by the word. For a split second, I thought I saw Clare smile before saying, "Just now." Ally went silent for a second while I smirked and raised my eyebrows. The small girl sighed and then broke out clapping, which was definitely not something I was used to. "I'm so happy for you two!" I really doubted that she would say that to me.

"Ally, it's nothing to freak over." Clare mumbled, probably for me. And it helped loads. Ally quieted down and said, "Well, I won't tell anyone, but promise to fill me in!" she shouted the last part over her shoulder as she left the locker room. Clare shouted through the door, "Clue you in on WHAT?"

I chuckled just a little before stepping closer. "She's a little…"

"Eccentric?"

"I was going to say insane."

"That works too."

_later that day. Clare's POV

"Anything yet?" Ally asked me while we walked down the halls. "What do you mean?" I asked, "It was just a tester kiss. We aren't dating or anything."

Her shoulders slumped. "Well… do you want to be?"I had to think about that. Did I? That kiss was unlike any of the ones I had gotten from K.C.

It felt different, like I'd had never been kissed before. And for a strange reason, I wanted to kiss him again. No! I couldn't want that from Eli, the guy who talked me into all these horrible, disrespectful things! Though… he was adorably cute… hot… _sexy-_ no, stop that! He was Gothic and even though he had awesome grades, I'm sure he will get in some serious trouble eventually.

But I did like him. More than I should. Ally laughed lowly before opening the door, "Don't you?" I sighed and muttered a single, "Yea…" she smiled, "That's what I thought!"

I shook my head, "No, Ally, you didn't think that. You weren't even there for the first of the kiss." Ally automatically ran to sit right by me. "So? Tell me! Was he good? I bet he was…" she made a little growl sound and wiggled her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. I snapped open my book. "Yes, in fact Ally, he was very good." I was blushing, but it was enough to keep her off my heels.

For a little while.

"So are you and him…?" she asked in a hushed whisper. I looked up from my book only for a moment to stare at her. "I…" just then, the teacher walked in, "Alright class, I hope none of you are tired, because I need you all alive for this lesson. Today, we'll be…"

I zoned out for maybe the first time ever. Would we be better for each other if we…? As the class went on, I didn't pay any attention. He was a fighter… and rebelled. He hated Drew, who Ally loved. He was a great person and was smart. He was the opposite of me in every way humanly possible. Not that that was bad… actually, it was great. I need him more than anyone else. He understands me. He'd always understand me no matter what. He was funny, cute, smart, had a great character, and was… perfect for me in every way.

Before I even noticed the time flying by, the bell had rang and I was out in the hallway with Ally. "Hey, Clare," I heard from behind us. "Hey, Elijah." I mocked. He wrinkled his nose as he walked up to me and Ally. "Stop calling me that. It's Eli, say it with me, E-L-I." **(Oh my god, when I wrote that, I said it with him… and it was fun.)** I shook my head and said, "Whatever," Ally gave me a wink before dashing ahead. I suddenly got the urge to tell her to wait for me. But I was alone, and KNEW the question he was about to ask me.

"Are we…?"

I felt my stomach twist and suddenly, the words I had planned out fell out of my mind. I didn't know when or what I was supposed to say. So I said the thing that I would have if I had _never met him._

"No"

He stopped walking for a split second. "Oh…" he murmured, his voice sounding sad. I still couldn't think, he was too close to me. "Okay… well I'll see you later then." He said quietly, almost in a disappointed way, before walking ahead of me. I stopped walking and counted his steps as he walked away from me. No matter how many times I told myself to look away, I couldn't.

Everything I _should _have said came flooding in as he left my sight. What have I done? I asked myself this as I began to walk again.

_Eli's POV

How could she say that? Just cold and without feeling. _No. _Like I didn't have feelings at all. Should I have said what I thought first? Should I had said more than what I did? What did I do wrong? Why did she say no? Why didn't she… why didn't she at least think of how much I cared about her? Does she not get it? Was there someone else? No, she wouldn't do that.

Was it me? Did I… was it… I…

I hadn't even noticed how hard I had gripped my pen before the black ink slinked down my hand. It didn't matter, I was wearing black. Was it that? Was it that she was cute with colors and I was emotionless and Goth? Was it just that? Could we be together if I changed? Once more, no, Clare wouldn't like me to change for her.

So… what made her say no?

_end

Okay, so I'll make more, I promise! For now, here you guys go! :) Btw, I really appreciate all the reviews! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I don't own this or anything but here is the next chap.

_Start

"You told him WHAT?" Alli shrieked. Clare sobbed, "I told him No."

Alli made a face, so she added, "I just went blank."

Alli sighed and stood in front of her friend. "Look, do you like him or not?"

"Of course!"

"Then go tell him that!"

"I can't Alli."

"Why not? Doesn't he still like you?"

"I guess"

"Then what's the prob?"

"I can't just… well, maybe I can talk with him?"

"That's the attitude!"

"Alli, what if-"

"Just try it. No regrets!"

_meanwhile

Eli sat in his normal seat while Mrs. Dods chattered on about some poor guys paper when he heard the seat behind him pull out. "Hey," she said. He turned his head. "Hey."

"Can we talk?" she asked, her blue eyes begging. He bit his lip, knowing what he was going to say. He couldn't tell her that his cousin was in Degrassi and that had to help her study! What if they got close? What if he had to watch that? He couldn't stand it.

"Um… can't got a study date."

"Date? I mean, with who?"she asked, her voice cracking. He bit his lip again.

"That new girl, Reese."

Clare sank into her seat. Okay… he had a study date. No big deal, right?

"Oh, that's cool." Was all she said.

_Later

Clare had had enough waiting! She was going to find out if she could fix this or not. It would all be so much easier if she could just talk with him again. She needed a second chance with him. He was worth it.

She came to a halt.

Un-be-liev-able.

Eli stood talking with this girl one second, then the next, the girl was hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Thanks." She murmured. His eyes flashed to Clare, his expression changing from surprise to confined suspense. "Clare, wait, don't-"

"N-No, it's okay, I get it. It's fine." Her smile was small, her words breaking at the end. He pried the girl off, saying, "Reese, you are so dead."

When he turned back, Clare was gone.

_Meanwhile

Clare crashed into one of the lockers, tears running down her face. Why did she feel like this? What was making her shake? Why did it literally feel like billions and millions of tiny glass shards were penetrating her heart? With a tortured sob, she fell the to her knees on the tiles of Degrassi high. Why was this happening? Who was she, and why did he let her do that? Why didn't he try to stop her? Who was she to him?

_Once again, meanwhile

"What were you thinking? Do you realize you just ruined my life?" Eli growled, his eyes were angry. Reese shifted, "I just wanted to thank you… who was that girl? Do you know her?"

Eli tried to calm down. "Okay, first, a simple thanks would have worked. Two, that was the meaning of life in female form. And yes I know her very well." He voice was strained as his thoughts wondered to where she could possibly be.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She mumbled dumbly. He sighed, "It's cool, wait, no it's not. But don't freak. That's my problem right now. I have to find her."

_end

Okay, this was rushed because I accidently deleted the original version. And the battery is about to die and I haven't found the charger until just now. So enjoy this please, and the next one will be better.


	4. Chapter 4 Final

Disclaimer: I don't own this at all.

Okay, so the last one I wrote wasn't all that good because I felt rushed by the time, so I am so, so, sorry. But this one will be better I promise. So enjoy Alli, Clare, Eli, and possibly Morty! **Also, I'm sorry for saying Eli hated Drew. I noticed that he actually hated this… Fitz guy. If he is a guy. Whatever, I hope you like this.**

_Start

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Clare! Maybe you saw a mistake or something… maybe it was just… a bad time?" Alli wasn't really helping much. Clare wiped away her tears and hugged the head phones tighter. "I don't know, it looked pretty real."

Alli had nothing more to say except, "Well, you should talk to him." Clare shook her head, "No, it's Friday, I can't wait that long. It's over, and it didn't even begin."

"You don't have to." Alli smiled, looking out of Clare's window. Clare got up and dashed over to it, seeing hazel eyes and a black hearse. Eli.

She mouthed, "Wait right there" and left the room and Alli behind.

When she exited the building, running up to him and stopping short. "What are you doing here-what do you want?" her tone wasn't as soft and friendly as he would have liked, but either way, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, but you have to talk with me before I let you go. I know it's crazy, but you aren't getting away from me until you say something."

Clare, shocked and annoyed, tried to pull away, but his grip around her waist was too tight and too likable. So she sighed and said, "Okay, you ARE crazy, but I'll talk. I just wanted to tell you… that I…" crap, she was going blank again. "Could you let me look you in the face?" she asked.

He loosened so she could pull away slightly. "Okay, now what?"

"I didn't mean it when I said no… I just went blank and couldn't form enough words. I really REALLY like you and want to… go out with you." she rambled out quickly. Her face lit up with pink as she felt that she was being cheesy and ridiculous. But he smiled and leaned down to place his forehead against hers. "So you don't think that me and Reese are dating right?"

Clare swallowed her tears and said, "Well I just… I considered…."

"She's my cousin."

Clare's face went blank. "Cousin?" she began to laugh as did he, "What a relief! Okay, I'm sorry about all the drama…" she murmured, knowing how he was with that. He shook his head, forehead still pressed against her own. "Don't worry about it. So you REALLY like me huh?" he smirked, making her uncomfortable.

She frowned in her own defense. "Well, I wouldn't say it so smugly, I just really-" he moved his lips to hers as she talked, her words slowing at the end. The kiss was like the first, warming and shocking. It was like they were doing this for the first time, with every touch getting better and better. His hands went to the back of her neck while hers interlaced into his hair. Every move was extremely new, even though it wasn't. The best word would be amazing. Every touch every pull every tug was amazingly perfect and passionate. Upon pulling away, Clare smiled, feeling that everything would be fine. Eli, on the other hand was looking up at the door. "What?" she asked, turning.

Alli stood there, smiling away with her phone outstretched, probably on picture camera. "Alli!" Clare gasped, but she was already running down the street laughing, "I'll send you the pics!"

_End

Okay, this is the end of the story… aw…. But I enjoy your reviews and hope you've enjoyed my story! :)


End file.
